Alternate Ending to Ch 6
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Here it is, finally. The alternate ending to chapter 6 in Ranma's Twin and Ryoga's half twin sister.


_Alternate Ending to Chapter 6_

"Akane…" Before he could finish his sentence… water fell on his head. Where did that water come from? What the… why is Ryoga jumping from the ceiling with a blanket?

"Ranma, turn quietly into a girl and let me handle this." Ryoga said once all of us were under the blanket.

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"Pair up with me Akane and we'll take them on together!" Ryoga said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be convenient!" Ranma said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Quite you, be a good girl and… there." Ryoga said as he threw the blanket away with the rest of the people inside. The thing is… he got the wrong person. Instead of grabbing Akane… he grabbed me.

He took my hand and stood me up (I fell at some point).

"Now Akane, you and I can…" He stopped when he realized it was me he grabbed. "AH!" I turned to glare at him.

"Moron." I said flatly.

"All right, where's Akane?" He asked me.

"Hey stupid, that's your fault. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be tied to the trophy?" I asked.

"Oh, wait a minute, what's going on here? Furankin High is slipped in a substitute pair in the middle of the match." The announcer said.

"I'm here to pair up with Akane, that's what I'm doing." Ryoga said as he hit my head. I rubbed my head and jumped up to hit his head… since he's taller than me.

"Go home; Ranma and Akane were fine without you!" I said. Mikado came over and smiled at me.

"Why hello there, I think I remember you!" He said. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Suddenly, Azusa came behind Mikado and started hitting him with a mallet.

"FIND CHARLOTTE! FIND CHARLOTTE! FIND CHARLOTTE!" She screamed.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Mikado yelled. "Come to me my Bandana Pretty." I turned to him and blinked.

"Huh?" I said.

**Mikado's Flashback:**

"Oh Mr. Sanzenin, please put me down." I begged.

"I can't do that, you owe me. Now aren't you gonna thank me for saving you?" He asked me.

"Of course, what do you want?" I asked. He leaned in closer and I knew what he meant. "Ok." I said as I leaned in also.

**End of Flashback:**

I skated up to Mikado, jumped in the air and whacked him on the head while landing.

"You cut that out right now! That wasn't even me!" I yelled. I landed behind him and turned around so I could face him. "You sure got a lot of nerve you know that buddy?" I said.

"I see you're being shy. Come on, give me your hand." He said as he held out his own hand.

"You want it? Here take it." I said quickly as I slapped it and skated around him back to Ryoga. "Ok even stalling let's fight!" I said. I really want to knock this guy's head in.

"Wait Ryigi!" Ryoga said as he hit my head again.

"Ow! Quit it!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ice. We started wrestling until we heard someone in the audience complain.

"HEY WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THESE TWO?" Ryoga and I both froze as he held my legs with his own and was trying to bend my back. It was kind of awkward since my breasts were being pushed together and were against his chest.

"Huh?" We said in unison.

"The crowd is getting really restless, there seems to be some objection about Furankin's last minute pair substitution into the competition." The announcer said.

"No that's not what we're mad about!" Said a random boy.

"Where's her sexy costume, we can't see her body!" Said another random boy.

"That boy's costume is really pathetic!" Said some girl. Ryoga and I both separated and just blinked.

"Leave everything to us!" We looked at the V.I.P section where the others were and where the voice came from. I saw Ranma still in his female form pouting and Akane and Ranki were staring at the person who spoke.

There was a guy in blue suit with girls around him wearing blue dresses.

"We can solve all your fashion needs!" The dude said.

"WHAT? It seems the Kolhotz fashion club is entering the arena!" The announcer said. They have a fashion club?

"Go girls!" The guy said. All of the girls came into the rank while wheeling changing stalls with them. They grabbed Ryoga and me and put us in separate ones.

"Hey!" I screamed as they pushed me in. They pulled off my shirt and I quickly covered my breasts while the girls held up shirts for me to put on. They got me dressed, pushed me out of the stall and wheeled it away along with Ryoga's.

"Our job here is done! Farewell!" The guy called out as he waved and walked away. Our outfits didn't match each others like Ranma's and Akane's did.

Mine was just a poofy orange top with a red bottom (that just looks like underwear to me) and I had a pink flower in my hair along with an orange bandana.

Ryoga was wearing all green, a green short sleeve shirt, green pants and instead of his black and yellowed checkered bandana he had a green one. Both of us had these grey cuffs on our arms.

"A brand new look for a brand new pair! Let the match resume!" The announcer called. Ryoga scoffed and looked away while I just took a fighting stance.

"Hey there Ryoga…you have been practicing how to skate by now haven't you?" I asked.

"Yea right Ryigi, it took me more than 5 days just to find this is stupid school… and you were with me! You think I had time to practice my skating?" He said.

"Uh…" I stuttered. I totally forgot about that.

"Hey so long as I can stand up it's ok right?" He asked with a smile.

"No! That's not okay! I only said that because I didn't think you would make it this fa…" I couldn't finish because Ryoga got distracted by something and I turned to see what it was.

"Akane, please except my apologies." Mikado said as he bowed down on one knee and took Akane's hand.

"Huh?" She said.

"I'm sorry I was unable to kiss you during the competition. I know you must be terribly disappointed." He said.

"Do you have a fever? Are you feeling ok?" Akane asked.

"How about after the match I'll take you on a date." He said right before he kissed her hand. Akane was so disgusted she started screaming.

Before we could do anything, Ryoga picked me up and threw me at Mikado's head… which hurt… a lot.

"Right!" Ryoga said as he lowered his arm. "Here I come!" Ryoga started to skate over…well he tried but he did it.

Mikado picked me up and looked at me.

"Hello miss are you alright?" He asked me.

"Ryigi let me handle this. No offense but I am I better skater than you." Akane said. I couldn't argue with that. Ryoga stood up from his crouching position and held out a fist.

"I agree Akane; I'll skate with you, ok?" He said.

"Okay." She said. She was about to step onto the rank but I jumped off of Mikado and stood between them.

"No way, sorry Akane, It is true that you're a better skater than me, but I'm stronger. And I can handle anything that happens out there just like Ryoga can; I don't want you to take the risk of getting hurt." I said. "So Ryoga's with me!" I grabbed his arm and skated away.

"Wait… what?" I hear Akane say. I continued to skate with Ryoga until he fell and pulled me along with him.

"You thought you said you can stand up you jerk!" I said to Ryoga.

"I can… just not for very long okay?"He said. Suddenly Azusa grabbed his legs and lifted them up while also lying down on her back.

"Here we go again!" She sang as Mikado grabbed onto her legs… uh-oh. Mikado lifted us up, again with a lot of grunting, and finally started spinning.

"Here we go again ladies and gentlemen! How will this couple bare against the dreaded Good-Bye Whirl?" The announcer said.

"Let go of her hand and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado called from underneath us.

"Come on let me go already!" Ryoga said as he tried to pry my hands off of his.

"Let you go? Think again!" I cried as I put a death grip on his arm with both of mine.

"I'll make you!" He screamed. He brought back his fist and punched me in the head, which caused me to let go of his arm and fly in the sky, **(A/N: This is where we change things!)** but at the last second, I grabbed his arm again and brought him with me.

We continued to fly through the air and hit the wall, just like Ranma and Akane did except the crater was bigger since we had more strength and both of us actually hit it.

**Ranki's P.O.V:**

I watched as both Ryoga and Ryigi hit the wall, and slid down like bugs. The whole audience was silent while both of them lay motionless on the ground.

"It's a shame that such a pretty girl had to meet the same fate as Saotome." Mikado said with sorrow in his eyes.

"That's it ladies and gentleman. The winner, once again, of the Charlotte Cup is…"

**Ryigi's P.O.V:**

"That's it ladies and gentleman. The winner, once again, of the Charlotte Cup is…"

"WAIT!" I heard Ranki call. I could hear the sound of skates rushing towards us which caused me to smirk. I opened my eyes and saw Ranki standing over me with a look that said, 'Really?'

I giggled and stood up along with Ryoga who was also smirking.

"Did you like the act Mikado?" I called to said guy, who was staring at us in amazement.

"Ladies and gentleman! It was an act! The match will continue!"

"H-how are you still standing?" He asked with a shaky finger. Ryoga and I shared a glance and smirked, yet again. We turned to Mikado and shrugged.

Using his shock as an advantage, I rushed towards Mikado and punched him in the same place where Ranma punched him, using all of my strength. Ryoga rushed right behind me and punched his other side, which of course, caused Mikado to fall on the ground, but on his stomach.

We watched as Azusa tried to help him up by grabbing his hands. Ryoga and I shared a side-way glance and smirked for probably the third time.

I bent down and grabbed Mikado's ankles and lifted my own feet up towards Ryoga. He grabbed my ankles and lifted all three of us, with me sitting on his shoulders.

Ryoga started spinning like Mikado did, and got faster and faster.

"Look at this folks! It looks like the substitute for Furankin is using the famous Good-Bye Whirl on its own creators! This is definitely a sight to behold!" There were many gasps throughout the arena as they watched Ryoga spin into a tornado.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BRAT!" Mikado screamed from above me.

"NO! AZUSA DOESN'T WANT TO GET HURT!" Azusa yelled. I smirked and let go of Mikado's ankles. I jumped down from Ryoga's shoulders and watched Mikado and Azusa fly in the air, but they didn't hit a wall. They landed on the ice, cracking it a little.

"Give up?" I asked them as Ryoga and I skated towards them. I watched as Mikado stood up shakily.

"I'm very impressed that you _actually _managed to use our own trick on us. You've got some skill… I like that." Mikado said as he combed his hair. Azusa stood up next to him and brushed some hair out of her eyes, although she did look a bit dizzy.

I took a deep breath and skated slowly towards Mikado. I took his comb and held it horizontally in front of me, and then I broke it. I heard Mikado gasp along with other people in the arena… but I'm not done yet.

I reached up my left hand and grabbed a handful of his bangs.

"I've always wanted to do this." I said right before I ripped off his hair and dropped it on the ice. I listened as Mikado screamed in pain and watched as he fell to his knees and cupped his head with both hands.

I heard Ryoga, Ranki, Akane and Ranma clap and cheer, but other than that it was silent. I heard the sound of skating behind me and turned to see Akane.

"Is he bleeding?" She asked cautiously. I shrugged and looked back at Mikado.

"Dude… are you bleeding?" I asked bluntly. He removed one of his hands and I saw some blood, but only a little, not enough to be bandaged or anything. I turned to Akane and nodded, which caused more gasps throughout the arena.

I turned to Azusa and stared at her blankly while she took a step back.

"It's your turn. Ready?" I said with a smile.

"A-ah… AHHHHH! I QUIT! AZUSA QUIT'S!" She screamed as she skated towards the exit.

…

Again, dead silence.

"I-it seems that Azusa Shiratori has forfeited the match. For the first time ever, the Golden Pair… has lost. The winner of the Charlotte Cup is… FURANKIN!" There were many cheers throughout the ice rank as the paramedics came and took Mikado away to where Azusa ran.

I heard the sound of skating again and saw the twins behind us.

"That was so awesome!" Ranki said with a wide smile.

"Eh… it was alright… for you guys." Ranma shrugged. Ryoga growled at him while I just giggled.

"So… Ranki. How did you know they were faking it?" Akane asked. Ranki blinked at her before answering.

"Because I saw Ryigi say something to Ryoga before the slid down the wall. By the way, what _did _you say? I couldn't really read your lips." She turned to me.

"I told him to fake it." I said with yet another shrug. "It was fun, and a good way to catch up on my acting skills." Before we could continue talking or go to get our prize (which we already had) the cracks in the ice (from Mikado's and Azusa's landing) start to spread.

"What the?" Akane said. Suddenly, bursts of water flew up and froze instantly, some reaching near the roof.

"What the hell!" I yelled over the water/ice. It was surprisingly loud. Before we knew it, the ice beneath our feet sprung up, taking the five of us with it.

"Oh my god! It's an earthquake! We're gonna die!" I yelled, instantly clinging on to Ranki.

"No you idiot! It's just geysers… of some sort!" She called, pushing me off of her torso. "And let go of me!"

"I don't want to die from a geyser! That's not cool! I always wanted to die from getting eaten by a shark or at least a tiger!" I yelled, getting strange looks from Akane, Ranma and Ryoga. Ranki already knew about my wishes of dying in a particular way.

"No offense but… that's stupid." Ranma said… well more like yelled since we were still going higher in the air from the ice geyser and it was still loud. Suddenly, it stopped and we just sat/stood (I was sitting with my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped around the) there, waiting for something to happen.

"W-we're not dead… right?" I asked cautiously.

"No stupid, but we are screwed." Ranki said as she too sat down with a bored look.

"Damn it Ryigi! This is all your fault." Ryoga said from his spot next to me, he was standing along with Akane and Ranma.

"What! How the hell is this might fault?" I yelled, standing up in a defensive way.

"You were the one who let go of Mikado and Azusa. If you haven't done that, then there would be no cracks and we would all be safe. You should have held on and let them throw up or something!"

"What? No! Landing painfully against the ice is way more painful than throwing up! I wanted to give them hell because they were so damn annoying. That's one of the reasons I ripped out his hair!"

"And another thing! Why did you rip out his hair? You could have just kicked him like any other normal person would!"

"You should know by now that I am not a normal person! I'm a ballerina ninja! There is a difference!"

"There's no such thing as a ballerina ninja!"

"Yes there is because I am one!"

"How? Did you ever take ballet or can you move as fast as a ninja?"  
>"No! Well… yes I did take ballet when I was little…" I muttered. "But that's not the point! It's not my fault that those two were so annoying! I'm sure everyone on this ice… geyser… whatever the hell this is, wanted to punch those two in the face!" I turned to the other three, along with Ryoga, only to find them playing Gold Fish with a deck of cards that they got from god knows where.<p>

"You got any fours?" Ranki asked Akane.

"Nope, Gold Fish." She replied.

"What the hell?" Ryoga and I muttered with a sweat drop.

"Have any sevens?" Akane asked Ranma. Ranma muttered some curse words before handing a card to Akane, who was grinning in victory.

"Why the hell are you playing Gold Fish when we're stuck in the air!" I yelled.

"Still your fault." Ryoga mumbled childishly while crossing his arms.

"Shut up!" I yelled and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" He tried to punch me, but I dodged. Then he tried to kick but I dodged that also. Due to the kick, the ice berg was suddenly unbalanced and it tilted on Ryoga's side. Well all grabbed the edge of the ice that was sticking in the air so we wouldn't fall while Ryoga grabbed on to my legs.

"So Ryoga, are you going to more awesome things that will get us out of here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He called. I could tell he was embarrassed by the tone he used.

**(A/N: I'm guessing you can guess what happens after this. They fall, fight, go on the railing, end up near the pool, go on the diving board, Akane falls in the water after yelling at them to stop fighting, the other four jump in without thinking, Ryoga and Ryigi curse themselves for not thinking, they save Akane, Akane goes to Dr. Tofu, Ranma and both Ranki toss Ryigi and 'P-chan' to her and tell her that they helped save her, and they go home. I was kind of lazy to finish the rest and I only wanted to get the point across of how they defeated Mikado and Azusa.)**


End file.
